clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Raziel
Raziel is Zone's twin brother from an alternate timeline. Though they are twins, Raziel looks a lot older than Zone is. Raziel was brought into the current USA timeline via a malfunction within the Time Agency, where there was a rip through Raziel's timeline, and the USA's timeline. His presence in the USA's timeline affects Zone, as in Raziel's timeline, he actually took Zone's life in exchange for a chance to exist, meaning that if Raziel exists, Zone isn't supposed to. Notable changes within Zone whenever Raziel is present are that Zone's body slowly starts to disappear, eventually to a point where Zone disappears entirely, possibly sent to the CyberVoid. Raziel's personality is vindictive and snakey - almost the same as Zone's. He harbors a strong hate towards the timeline he comes from for reasons unknown, and his ultimate goal is to stay in Zone's timeline. Raziel has grey hair, wears a blue cape, and wears a ribbon unlike the bowtie Zone wears. Interestingly, Raziel has a strong hatred towards Kill, since Kill was the finished product of the Mind Distorter, whereas Raziel was simply a prototype. His Mind Distorter abilities seem to be weaker than Kill's, though it is still a very potent power. He hinted to Zone that he gave him Mind Distorter abilities, claiming that Zone's disappearing body is a result of a stronger invisibility power Raziel gave him. However, this is not the case according to Kill, as she doesn't believe that turning invisible is in any way related to the Mind Distorter, as its power is mainly psychological related. Like Zone and Kill, Raziel is an X-Virus / Doom Weed hybrid. However, he has little power aside from his Mind Distorter abilities. Background Main article: Tales of Phantasm In Raziel's timeline, he was in the science laboratory with Zone, when a group of scientists were working on Project:Zone - a biological warfare project aimed to quell the efforts of Nightmare. During Raziel's timeline, Zone and Raziel were twin cells. However, Zone sadly enveloped his twin and Raziel was thought to have died. Luckily for him, a small cell of Raziel was surviving in Zone's developing body. Project:Zone then became a case of fetus in fetu, where Raziel served as a parasitic twin, feeding off non-vital organisms and nutrients within Zone's body. Eventually, Raziel grew to a mature stage and burst out of Zone's body - taking Zone's life in exchange for a chance to have a life. The same events happened - Lizlord did indeed take the tainted X-Virus and Doom Weed from the lab. However, when he tripped over and spillt them onto the ground, Raziel spawned instead of Zone. In the USA's timeline, the same events from Raziel's timeline did happen, though Raziel did not take Zone's life. Despite that Raziel was mature enough and ready to explode out of Zone, he never did simply because he claimed that he couldn't take something that was once taken from him. Raziel was brought into the USA's timeline via a malfunction within the Time Agency, where there was a rip through timelines. Raziel exploited the rip and entered the USA timeline, as he found out that he killed his brother when he was born and wanted to meet his only family member. Once in the USA's timeline, Raziel began to put his time and effort to work, by researching every single character on Antarctica. Though he found that many of the creatures here were penguins, he did find someone that looked similar to him - which was Zone. Raziel then attempted to locate where Zone was by asking several penguins about him. When asked, penguins were frigtened, as Raziel arrived a week after the dreaded Yoenah Massacre involving the King of Sorrow, which was the talk of the whole entire continent. Raziel liked the idea of having a brother that could become such a powerful being, and, after doing some research, he found out that his brother would most likely be in the Darktonian Realm - a place where the most vile, wicked creatures congregate to torment the innocent penguins of the USA. Shortly after his research, Raziel arrived at Zone Fortress. He met up with Zone, which kicked off the events in Tales of Phantasm. Relations Towards Zone Raziel acts fairly loyal to Zone and usually carries out his wishes. However, Raziel enjoys antagonizing Zone, such as pointing out what will fail in his plans, and mocking the way he acts, how he looks like, and almost anything he considers as "bait". Secretly, Raziel hates Zone due to the way he manipulates others and his dishonorable tactics, which conflict with Raziel's twisted sense of justice. Raziel secretly hopes one day to overthrow Zone, and continue where Zone left off; however, in a more humane and honorable method. Though Raziel is extremely grateful to his brother for letting him exist, Raziel tends to make alterations to Zone's plans when they are in effect, which always seems to get under Zone's skin. Towards Kill Raziel displays his hatred for Kill frequently, as opposed to keeping it secret like his relations with Zone. Due to Kill being the finished Mind Distorter (the power to give others psychological powers), and Raziel being the original Mind Distorter, Raziel shows a disgust for Kill's powers. Another point of hatred towards Kill is that Raziel thinks that Kill will be a nuisance and hinder his plans for Zone, which is why Raziel told Zone to cut off his connections with Kill and never see her again in Tales of Phantasm. Towards Penguins In the case of penguins however, Raziel does not care about them and looks his nose down upon them frequently, with the belief that they are an inferior race. With this belief, Raziel judges penguins to be stupid idiots who can be easily led. This belief seems to be different in Kwiksilver's case however, since the Time Agency was Raziel's gateway into the USA timeline. Kwiksilver, according to Raziel, is the only intelligent penguin in this world - however, Raziel considers Kwiksilver a threat, seeing as him and the Time Agency are trying to send Raziel back into his own timeline. Involvement As a seperate, parallel universe entity Raziel has been involved in the Maverick war, where Tortugadesetas was kidnapped by Nightmare's Army. He was the one sending communications to John Coo and the Mavvs, helping their army defend themselves against the forces of Nightmare. Raziel comes off as an excellent strategist, though he has also taken an interest in engineering as well. He harvested the parts off a Avatar Warmech V2 during the firefight at Maverick, his plans with those parts are currently unknown up to this point. However, despite the strategic help Raziel gave to Maverick, Tortugadesetas was captured by Zone and sent to Nightmare. Raziel and Zone's only goal for that fight was to make sure the X-Virus did not spread and create more subordinates for Nightmare's army. However, since both Zone and Raziel are aligned within Nightmare's syndicate, to prevent suspicion Zone captured Tortugadesetas, using him as a alibi as to what he was doing the whole entire time throughout the fight. In regards to his brother, Raziel seems very loyal towards Zone, seeing as Zone gave him his desire to exist within Raziel's timeline. He also seems to have a small variety of powers, such as firing powerful red bolts from his eyes. Interestingly, Raziel is the only Mind Distorter character that can do this - it seems that ability was taken out when later versions of the Mind Distorter were being made. As a parisitic tumor in Zone's body Hospital reports regarding Zone document that Raziel was an undeveloped, tumor-like parisitic twin. An untrained layman could not tell the difference between Raziel and your everyday benign tumor. However, a doctor would immediately point out the diffrentiation in the cells of the tumor and on just how many nutrients it is sucking up. Raziel was situated directly behind Zone's appendix, and was so close to it that assumptions were made that the tumor was the appendix, or, in other words, the tumor was growing on the appendix, not next to it. The tumor had its own little blood vessels that connected to the blood vessels in Zone's appendix (further pushing this theory that Raziel was an appendix tumor), which it used to obtain nutrients. Zone, after about three months persuing his manifestation as a living creature in the laboratory, fell extremely ill and complained about pains in his lower abdomen. He collapsed and a member of Nightmare's Army called 9111 to have him taken to the hospital. He was rushed to Eastshield Hope Hospital, the closest insitution capable of dealing with humans (or creatures with similar anatomies to humans, like Zone or Kill) and immediately diagnosed with appendicitis. Raziel, being the fat tumor he was, and being connected to the appendix, was deemed the cause. However, the doctors realized they made a mistake as they probed Zone. If he really had appendicitis, Zone's appendix itself- not tumor Raziel -would have been large and swollen. The appendix was fine and dandy, the tumor was not. They were puzzled to the point of calling in a foreign doctor, and this doctor was and is one of the all time greatest medics. Doctor Residence was quick to find out that the tumor was not what they thought it was. He diagnosed Zone with fetus-in-fetu and parisitic twin disease, and quickly urged the other doctors to take it out immediately. He belived that the thing- as Residence called Raziel -may take Zone's life (and its own) at the rate it was growing. A few sarcastic insults at the tumor Raziel and other witty or snarky comments ensued, and Zone was off to the operating room. It was a complex process to take tumor Raziel out. It wasn't a simple cut and remove like it would be in appendicitis or a normal tumor. Raziel was embedded in Zone's appendix and directly connected to his bloodstream. Tumor Raziel had a few organs (but couldn't do much else) that created various chemicals (equal to those that would be made by Zone's organs), and removing him could upset Zone's chemical balances in his bloodstream. The doctors decided to risk it, and Zone went under the knife for ten hours. The first two hours were for removing Raziel. The next eight included stitching him up, removing the appendix as well (it was damaged after Raziel was taken out), snipping off the little blood vessels that fed tumor Raziel, and monitoring Zone's vital signs to make sure the fluids and chemicals in his body remained stable, as well as feeding chemicals in to stabilize Zone's body without Raziel to feed off it. Zone awoke, the operation being successful, but he was never told why they did so much just to remove a lousy appendix. When he asked, they explained it was "more severe than they thought", no more, no less. He remained in the hospital for another week as they finished balancing and adjusting his vital fluids and chemicals to compensate for the removed Raziel (and refused to explain why they kept him, other than saying he needed to be monitored post-surgery). When Zone left, he felt better than he ever had- even before the surgery. Doctor Residence, knowing that Zone had a witty sense of slightly macabre humor similar to his own, took the liberty of preserving the removed appendix (and Raziel next to it) and placing it in a jar, which Zone merrily took home, never knowing that his little "souvinier" was in fact his own brother. It wasn't until, in Tales of Phantasm, that Raziel shared his story that Zone learned what those surgeons really removed. A parisitic twin is something that folks just don't want to know about. Trivia *''Raziel's'' cape cannot be spread out into wings, unlike Zone's tuxedo. *''Raziel'' and his history are slightly based on the flash game Covetous on Newgrounds *''Raziel'' has the Mind Distorter symbol in both of his eyes. See also *Zone *Kill *Maverick *Tales of Phantasm Category:Characters Category:Gray characters Category:villains Category:Prototypes